Ryou's letters
by Dragontamer05
Summary: Grab yourself a box of tissues. Ryou has always written letters to his sister, but he didn't always.


Ryou Bakura enjoyed writing letters to his little sister Amane. When ever he finished one he would fold it up and put it in a special box sitting on his desk He found comfort in writing them. He didn't always have to write letters to her though. He only started writing them after she moved away. He would never forget the day his mother and sister had to move away forever.

—

"Daddy, when's mom going to be home?" Ryou asked sitting on the living room carpet.  
His mother had taken his sister, Amane over to her friends house to play. I also gave his mother an opportunity to visit one of her friends too.  
His father looked up at Bakura from his research papers "They should be home soon. Be patient okay." He told Ryou.  
"Kay." He said.  
Ryou went back to playing with some plastic figures. that resembled duel monsters. There was a Celtic Guardian, Mystic Elf and Curse of Dragon. A number of other toys laid strewn out on the carpet. After awhile he got bored and decided to watch some cartoons. He sat down on the couch and turned it on.  
His father peered at the clock getting a bit worried, the rain had begun to pour down harder and the wind was really blowing out. He calmed himself by remembering that she said she was going to pick up some groceries as well as a gift for Ryou, since his birthday was coming up on her way home.

The sound of a car rolling up to the house got Ryou's father's attention thinking it might be his wife. When he noticed the red and blue flashing lights through the rain spattered window, his heart began to race.

He opened the door to see two police officers standing there.  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
"Yes is this the Bakura hous hold?" One of the men asked.  
"Yes. why?" He replied, some worry in his voice.  
Curious as to what was going on Ryou climbed of the couch and walked over to his dad.  
"Well you see your wife's been in a terrible accident. Both her and your daughter have been rushed to the hospital but they were both seriously injured they may not make it." The other police man said  
"H-how did it happen?" He asked trying to remain calm.  
"The car skidded on the wet road, causing her to crash into a tree." One of the officers explained. "We are truly sorry."  
Ryou's father nodded and turned to Ryou,  
"Come on, you mother and sister won't be able to make it home tonight we'll have to visit them at the hospital." He told Ryou "Now get your coat."  
Ryou looked at him not completely sure of what was going on, before running to grab his coat and shoes.  
"Why?" He asked curiously as he put on his rain boots.  
"Your mother and sister had an accident and got hurt because of the rain."  
By now the police men had already left and Ryou's dad had gotten into the other car. They had had the two cars even before the kids were born due to the fact that they both worked different jobs and each had different hours. Though having two cars had come in awfully handy even after Ryou and Amane were born.  
Amane was only about three years old and Royu was five. Ryou loved nothing more then to play with his little sister and wanted her to come home soon so they could play some more.  
He rushed inside with Ryou following behind trying to keep up.  
"Need to see my daughter, Amane Bakura." He was almost out of breath as he told them.  
"I'm sorry sir but she's already gone." The doctor told him "There wasn't much we could do for her when they brought her in."  
"W-what, what about my wife?" He asked frantically tears staring to form.  
"She's still in surgery but no one is sure if she'll make it either. I'll let you know if I learn anything new." He told him.  
The doctor walked off leaving Ryou and his father alone. He sat down in a nearby chair tears beginning to stream down his face. Bakura walked over to him and sat down  
"Daddy, what the guy n the why coat mean when he said Amane was 'gone'?" Ryou asked not completely sure what the doctor had meant.  
"Well, it means your sisters moved on from here. Off to a place high in the sky where we won't be able to see her." He explained as best he could.  
Ryou looked down at his feet "Oh and will mommy be moving with her?" He asked.  
His father sighed shakily "Maybe, she's been hurt really bad we won't know until the doctors tell us." He wiped off some of the tears. "Come on I'm feeling a bit hungry let's go get some food."  
Ryou nodded in agreement, they never did get to eat supper.  
A little while later they got the news, Ryou's mother had died on the operating table. The doctors had done everything they could to save her. But in the end nothing could be done to save her.  
The drive home was a quiet one Ryou sat in the back his eyes a little red from crying. He sat with his head leaning against the window. The rain had finally let up and the clouds were beginning to move on. Patches of stars could be seen occasionally.  
"Hey daddy." Ryou broke the silence "Do you think Amane would like it if I wrote her a letter, to tell her how much I miss her?" He asked his dad  
His father was silent for a moment "Yes. I think she would like that very much.  
Ryou gave a small smile and wiped some of the tears from his eyes, knowing that even if he couldn't see her anymore it didn't mean he couldn't still talk to her.


End file.
